


its the little things

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Protective Kelly Severide, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: just pure fluff
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	its the little things

**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**  
**But bear this mind, it was meant to be**  
**And I'm joinin' up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**  
**And it all makes sense to me**

Matts's hands fit into Kellys as they belong there, there are different moments in time when matt is afraid and grips on to kelly to hide in his shadow.

it is almost meant to be that they found each other.

kelly loves to join up the freckles on matts back when he lays on his chest and loves to hear his heartbeat 

it just makes sense 

**I know you've never loved The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile**  
**You've never loved Your stomach or your thighs**  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**  
**But I'll love them endlessly**

kelly knows that matt has never loved The crinkles by his eyes when he smiles, though his smile is Kelly's favourite thing in the world.

Matt struggled with feeling comfortable in his own skin but since they got together kelly loves to suck hickeys onto matts skin to make him feel good, the dimples at the bottom of matts spine is one on the things kelly loves.

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if I do, it's you, oh, it's you, they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

kelly made the promise to love matt forever no matter what happens kelly will be there to love him 

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**  
**Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**  
**And all those conversations Are the secrets that I keep**  
**Though it makes no sense to me**

matt loves to drink tea before bed so kelly finds it adorable.

matt talks in his sleep after a hard day at 51 kelly loves to hear what he says.

there are still things matt and kelly are learning about each other 

**know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**  
**You never want to know how much you weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

matt hates the sound of his voice on tape but does not mind being recorded for the academy induction videos 

he hates to see who much he weighs though kelly dose does care him

Matt is perfect in every way 

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

kelly loves the little things about matt Casey 

**You never love yourself half as much as I love you**  
**And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to**  
**If I let you know, I'm here for you**  
**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you,**

from the nights where kelly spends wake watching matt sleep knowing that he was not going anywhere, from the hard sifts at the firehouse where matt is a captain and is so strong to lead them is just one of the reasons kelly loves him so much 

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**'Cause it's you, oh, it's you, it's you they add up to**  
**And I'm in love with you and all these little things**  
**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to**  
**I'm in love with you and all your little things**

kelly severide loves matt Casey it's just how he is.

Matt Casey is Kellys husband and best friend 


End file.
